Honey
Honey is a Minimum Holder and a graduate of Facultas Academy. Her Minimum is known as the "Mighty Script", which allows her to look 10 minutes into the future. Her partner is Three. Appearance Honey has light green eyes and light brown hair that is tied into pigtails with two black scrunchies. While her right pigtail is higher than her left. Her body is voluptuous and she uses this to her advantage. She wears a white lab coat over a blue sweater, fastened with a red bow. She has black and purple striped stockings and a pair of dark brown boots to match. Personality Honey can act childish sometimes, but when it comes to her job she is very determined and will get it done to a very high standard. She is very much her own person with her own values as well as being very self-confident. However, when her tablet stops working, she loses all of her confidence. She gets along well with everyone and seems to be well-liked. She is not afraid to use sexuality to thwart her opponents, as shown in the Episode 8, where they had a contest that included biking, swimming, and fighting with the melons. History She attended Facultas Academy, and was one of the only two in her class to graduate (along with Art). She and Three appear to have a trusted connection with Yokohama Police Department. In episode 9 it is revealed that she met Three when she was a little girl. At the time, he was sitting on a fountain after what happened to the children that he couldn't save. To repay his debt, Three promised Honey to protect her with his life. He later opened an orphanage which Honey didn't know about until afterwards. When Honey was a small child, it was decided that she was to undertake in assassination missions for the government intelligence agency. Her Analysis Minimum was able to make near 100% predictions on the activity patterns of targets. Not wanting to use her power to kill, Honey did not go through with it. This visibly upset her father, believing that people must use their powers for the world. This difference in ideals is what created their estranged relationship now. Story Honey first appears in episode four, tracking down an assassin with Three. It first shows her using her Mighty Script to see into the future to find out where their target is. They apprehend the criminal and Honey explains how her Minimum works, using her device to predict his whereabouts. Later on, Honey and Three are sitting in an airport, discussing their newest case. Art is said to be the client. Honey, much to her frustration, berates Three for reading manga while they are supposed to be working, but is unable to stop him. After Honey retrieves her baggage, she is shocked to find that instead of her Mighty, her suitcase is filled with Tiki dolls. She is immensely worried, but Three comforts her and suggests she ask the airport security to make a lost and found announcement. While Three is talking at the security desk, Honey is kidnapped by mysterious men in a black van, who believe she is the real owner of the suitcase. Three comes after her with the help of an old lady from the airport and rescues her. They discover that the Tikis are filled with gun parts and contact Art, before finding the suitcase's owner, breaking into his hotel room and retrieving her Mighty. At Art's request, she predicts the next ten minutes of all the shopping districts and attractions in Yokohama, hoping to find some information about a mass attack. She discovers that something is going to happen in Cosmoland, and the police are able to squash it before anything drastic happens. Relationships Three Three and Honey are very close, for Three had promised to protect and obey Honey for the rest of his life. Honey met Three when she was very young, and because she was the first one to accept him after he failed to save a group of children, they bonded very quickly. Honey often gets annoyed when she doesn't know where Three is or what he is doing. In the novel, Honey becomes flustered when Koneko asks what she thinks of Three. Art Honey and Art were the only two students in their class to graduate, as all the others either dropped out or left the Academy. They seem to maintain a friendship, for Art isn't afraid to share information with her and Three or ask them for help. In the novel, Honey tells Koneko that she views Art as a comrade that she trusts and respects. Doktor Doktor is Honey's father. In the past, they seemed to have a good father-to-daughter relationship. However, when she was assigned to use her Minimum for assassination uses, she lost trust in her father and started to despise him. On the other hand Doktor himself saw Honey as stubborn and useless because she refused to use her Minimum for "the good of the world". Honey still has attachment to her father despite hating him, while he refuses to even acknowledge her as his daughter. Powers and Abilities Mighty Script Honey's minimum utilizes a device resembling a tablet to see into the future. On this device, she can view the next ten minutes for any place she chooses, but not necessarily all at once (for example, she cannot view all of Yokohama in one search). She is given a complex series of numbers which she interprets with her "Super Analysis Minimum" and from this can find out precisely what is going to happen, and where and when it will occur. She triggers it by biting down on a tiger-shaped sweet, and typically uses her catchphrase "Got you!" when she finds something. Side Effects In Season 2 Episode 3, Honey developed a side effect from using Mighty. Her mind and personality regresses into that of a child but seems to return back after taking a nap as told by Ratio. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minimum Holder